The Snow Ball War
by XxX.Alone-4eva-Solita.XxX
Summary: A little ditty on Vincent, a day in the snow, and why you never ask Vincent to help with your 'igloothingy'. Unless of course, you can handle the consequences...


**A/N: Hope you like it. And, I wrote this pretty early in the morning, so please ignore grammar and punctuation errors**. **Nice reviews and _constructive critisism _only. Thanks!**

Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Barret, Reno, Elena, Rude, Marlene, and Denzel were outside the inn, playing and laughing in the snow. Well, everyone except Vincent, who was watching everyone playing in the snow. Marlene was making a snowman with Denzel. Elena, Yuffie, and Tifa were making snow angels. Cloud and the rest of the men were making a snow fort. Everything was perfect, until someone decided Vincent should join in.

"Come on and help, Vinny! You're the tallest, it'll be easiest for you to reach the top of our igloo-thingy!" Reno called, motioning for Vincent to leave his post leaning against the wall and come join them.

"Yeah, Vince! Come help!" Cloud shouted, hopping off one of the walls to go drag Vincent over.

"No..." Vincent sighed, turning to go inside, when a snowball beamed him in the side of the head, knocking him off balance in the deep snow. Everyone burst out laughing as Vincent desperately tried to get his balance, before toppling over in a snowdrift, the snow poofing out as he landed. Vincent, shocked by the cold, got up dusted the snow off himself, then looked for the culprit who had thrown the snowball at him. Everyone, seeing Vincent's expression, pointed at Cloud, who now sat in the snow, having fallen over laughing. Before anyone could react, Vincent had a handful of snow in a hard ball, and chucked it hard at Cloud. It hit the blonde hard in chest, knocking him onto his back as he let out a soft 'Oof!'. Chuckling, Vincent ducked the next one Cloud sent flying, and, to his surprise, it hit Elena square in the back of the head.

"SNOWBALL WAR!!!!" she declared balling up a wad of snow and throwing it at Tifa, who ducked, and the ball hit Yuffie on the back of the neck.

"AHH!!! You're gonna get it!!!"

Vincent watched quite amused by the display of flying snow and shrieking, until Cloud snuck up on him and dropped snow down the back of his cloak. Then, for the first time in, well, ever, everyone heard how loud Vincent could be. "Cloud Strife!! You're SOO dead!!!" Shock hit hard as Vincent yelled. No one had ever heard Vincent's voice so loud before. Cid had called him mute more than once, and Cloud often mocked his expressionless face. Meanwhile, while everyone else watched in amusement and slight fear, Vincent was seriously pummelling Cloud. "Vincent, god! Knock it off!" Cloud was cowering in a snowdrift, laughing hard, while Vincent biffed snowball after snowball at him. "Hn! Show you to ever do THAT again!" Vincent kicked snow at Cloud's form, before turning around to face the shocked and amused crowd that was watching him **attack **Cloud with snow. Applause erupted through the crew. Vincent cocked an eyebrow, 'What the heck? I just got Cloud, no biggie, he was being an ass trying to get me involved anyway.' "What?" Vincent asked.

"No one has EVER gotten Cloud that good before, he's too good at dodging and sneaking up on people for us. You're amazing Vinny!" Marlene ran over hugged the man's leg, giggling as he gently pushed her off. Tifa shivered.

"Come on, gang, let's go inside for a while, and get warmed up!" she called, heading for the house. As Vincent turned to follow, Cloud laid a hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"...?" Vincent looked over his shoulder quizzically at the blonde.

"Vince?"

"Hmm?"

"Nice to see you enjoying yourself for once."

"..." Vincent blushed. He had enjoyed that. But, he didn't mean to show it. 'I guess maybe... I'm not totally inhuman... I can still have fun...'

"And congrats, Marlene's right, no one ever has been able to catch me in a snowball war, until today that is. You're pretty fast, you know." Cloud squeezed the gunman's shoulder, before heading for the house. Vincent looked back at the snowy scene where he had, for the first time in so many years, enjoyed himself.

"You coming inside Vincent?" Cloud called from up the path. Smiling, Vincent looked back towards the inn, and his friends. "Just a minute, Cloud." And with that, Vincent grabbed a handful off snow, packed into a ball, and sprinted up the path towards Cloud, chucking the snowball at him as he darted past. "You're dead Vincent! SO SO SO DEAD!!!" Cloud screeched, as he chased Vincent towards the inn, both with snowballs in hand, continuing the fight until they reached the inn, exhausted from the day of fun. And for once, Vincent walked into the inn with a smile plastered to his usually grim face.


End file.
